Recuerdos
by A simple girl 22
Summary: Allen pensó que los recuerdos de Neah serian perturbadores, llenos de sangre y sufrimiento. Sin duda hay varios de esos, pero sobre todo hay unos recuerdos que lo perturbaron por completo, después de todo ¿a quien no le perturbaría saber que él hermano de tu "padre" tenía una "aventura" con él loco que casi lo mata en él Arca? Mientras tanto Tyki tiene que lidiar con Joyd y su imp


**-Amo cuando me hace sangrar, cuando me destruye- Neah (el músico)**

" _Las uñas del menor se hundieron con fuerza en la espalda del pelinegro, este rió con fuerza para luego enterrar su rostro en él cuello del contrario. Los suspiros y los gemidos del pelimorado fueron sustituidos por un grito de dolor cuando él de ojos azules mordió con fuerza él pálido cuello del menor provocando la salida de un liquido rojizo de este y el posterior cambio de color de piel del mas joven._  
 _Con lujuria Joyd observó como él cuello de Neah cambiaba de color a un tono grisáceo mientras este luchaba por detener su transformación. Él quejido que soltó él oji gris tras haber detenido la transformación fue él indicador que necesito Joyd para continuar con su juego._  
 _Usando su poder, elección, condució su mano a través de la ropa aun puesta del decimocuarto y empezó a recorrer su pecho con sus frías manos. Los suspiros y los gemidos mal contenidos de Neah empezarón a sonar por toda la habitación mientras este rodeaba él cuerpo del tercer apóstol con sus piernas._  
 _Mas temprano que tarde el pelimorado empezó a repartir pequeñas mordidas por el cuello del mayor cada vez que este pellizacaba su piel_ "

Allen despertó con la respiración. agitada y con una incómoda erección en sus pantalones. Aún con él cuerpo agitado y cubierto de sudor le avisó rápidamente a un medio dormido Link que iría a ducharse. Corrió con tal velocidad como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia las duchas que habían cerca de si habitación.

Una vez a ahí dejó que él agua helada resolviera su problema mientras se replanteaba su situación. Al parecer el decimocuarto Noé, Neah, había tenido una relación bastante intensa con aquella "cosa" que había poseído a Tyki Mikk en él Arca de Noe. Él recordaba a la perfección él rostro del llamado "Joyd". Sabía de él cosas que Neah había sabido, como por ejemplo que su verdadero nombre es o era William Dayne, un atractivo noble con cabello negro, ojos azules oscuros y una tez ligeramente morena, facciones aristocráticas y una sonrisa de superioridad que portaba en cada momento.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, sentía como él agua fría hacia contacto con su piel. Comenzó a imaginarse lentamente la situación por la que pasaba, mientras él soñaba sentía que estaba en el cuerpo de Neah, que era él que recibía las caricias y las agresiones del Noé. De pronto las imágenes en su cabeza empezaron a cambiar, ya no era Joyd él que besaba y recorría con fevor el cuerpo de Neah, ahora era Tyki Mikk él que besaba y acariciaba **su** cuerpo, el cuerpo de él, Allen. Al mismo instante él albino abrió con fuerza sus ojos y salió de la ducha totalmente desnudo intentando calamarse.

 **-Él era encantador y retorcido, perfecto para mi- William** **Dayne (Joyd)**

 _"El olor a perfume y comida exquisita llenaba el aire de un gran salón iluminado lleno de pesonas de la alta sociedad. Él se encontraba bailando con una joven castaña de grandes atributos vestida con un vestido rojo que de ceñía con fuerza a su cintura y que tenia una amplia falda con distintas capas que se alternaban con distintas tonalidades del rojo. La joven sonreía y se pegaba a él tanto como fuera "aceptable" para una joven no casada. Estiraba su cuello para que él pudiese tener un mejor vistazo de su costoso collar recubierto de pequeños rubíes y otras piedras preciosas. En sí William prestaba bastante atención a la joven a la que planeaba seducir, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Esmeralda, una española adinerada que vino para asistir a la fiesta de su tío Edmure. Su brazo derecho agaraba la estrecha cintura de la joven mientras la guiaba al compás de la música, los músicos tocaban cada letra a la perfección, su sincronía no fallaba y las notas coincidían a la perfección. Los aplausos empezaron a sonar una vez que la melodía dejó de sonar y las personas pararon de bailar_

 _-Hermano, ¿por qué no subes a tocar él violín o él piano? Tu juegas mejor con los instrumentos que ellos- la voz de un joven llamó su atención, este provenía desde atrás a si que con elegancia giro su cabeza para ver quien habló_

 _-Mana si vas ha hablar hazlo mas bajito, recuerda que madre dijo que tratáramos de no llamar tanto la atención esta vez, sabes que Lord Edmure aún sigue mosqueado porque tío Cyrus rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio contigo- una voz parecida al anterior se escuchó en respuesta._

 _William miró hacia él que acababa de hablar recientemente. La voz provenía de un chico menor que él, probablemente rondaba los dieciocho, tenía pelo morado corto y ligeramente revuelto, ojos grandes y grises y una tez pálida. Él chico era realmente atractivo con facciones finas pero firmes, era bastante esbelto y de estatura media. Sus ojos poseían un brillo juguetón que de había intensificado con su tono ligeramente burlón al mencionar él título de "Lord" del anfitrión de la fiesta._

 _-Tu eres él que se esta mofando de él no yo Neah- reprendió ligeramente él chico que estaba a su lado. Con solo verlos una vez supo que eran gemelos, aunque el otro tenía el pelo mucho más largo atado ligeramente y extrañamente parecía mucho más maduro que él tal Neah. Aunque si se lo preguntaban a él el chico de cabello corto le parecía más atractivo_

 _-Tsk, siempre tan recto Mana- replicó él otro_

 _-Lord Dayne, ¿qué le parece ir a tomar él aire?- la voz de Esmeralda lo distrajo de la conversación que tenían los gemelos_

 _-¿Es eso una propuesta mi querida Lady Esmeralda?- preguntó con voz coqueta aunque por dentro estaba bastante fastidiado, no sabía por que pero había algo que lo atraía hacia esos chicos._  
 _La chica se ruborizó ligeramente mientras colocaba su mano delante de su boca queriendo parecer más elegante._

 _-Lord Mana, Lord Neah es un honor tenerlos aquí ¿como se encuentra Lady Katherine?- la rasposa voz del tío de Esmeralda se escuchó bastante alto provocando que varias personas, entre ellas Esmeralda, centraran su atención en los gemelos_

 _-Ella se encuentra bastante bien, ya esta completamente sana pero tenía que descansar y por eso no pudo asistir a su maravillosa fiesta- quien respondió fue él chico de pelo largo, indicando que él era el mayor_

 _Pudo visualizar como estos empezaron a conversar entre ellos,forzosamente, en su opinión a si que aprevechó para jalar ligeramente a su compañía en dirección a las habitaciones de la mansión._

 _._

 _Con sigilo salió de la habitación en donde la castaña seguía durmiendo completamente desnuda enredada en las sabanas. Mientras avanzaba por él amplio pasillo se arregló lo más que pudo y giró hacia la derecha en el final del pasillo_

 _-Te la has pasado bien con la sobrinita del señor de la casa- una voz traviesa hizo que se parase en seco por unos instantes para luego voltear se y ver quien fue quien le habló_

 _-No se de que me habla Lord...- él realmente sabia él nombre del chico pero no su apellido_

\- _, Neah , aunque el mayor sea Mana- dijo él chico con voz juguetona. Ahora que lo observaba bien él chico estaba apollado en una pared con los brazos cruzados observándolo curiosamente_ "

El humo salía de su boca mientras él intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Inconscientemente su mano libre empezó a recorrer las cicatrizas hechas por aquel exorcista de pelo blanco que lo estaba volviendo loco desde él día que lo conoció. Aún recordaba como había conocido al exorcista, en aquel tren mientras él aun estaba en su forma blanca y como mas tarde le arrancó la _inocenci_ a en su forma negra.

Pero no fue hasta la pelea en el Arca, cuando su espada lo atravesó y desencadenó a Joyd, donde se dio cuenta lo diferente que realmente era de los demás exorcistas o de los humanos. Esa aura de paz y de destrucción que siempre rodeaba al albino se había intensificado de tal forma que sintió la alarmante necesidad de estar mas cerca de él, lo mas cerca posible, lo cual para él incluía tener al exorcista completamente desnudo ante él.

Un tirón en la cabeza le obligó a volver a la realidad. Una voz en si cabeza comenzó a sonar a la par que su cuerpo empezó a moverse en contra de su voluntad.

-Maldicion, ¿qué demonios esta pasando?- murmuró y en ese momento oyó como los vidrios de la habitación empezaron a romperse y su cabeza empezó a palpitar cada vez más fuerte.

Se agaró la cabeza mientras su pelo largo tapaba su cara. Sintió como sangre empezó a brotar de su frente, donde se encontraban sus cruces. Pronto sus pantalones blancos empezaron a adquirir un tono rojizo debido a la sangre que caía de su frente. Empezó a oír un extraño chirrido y con dificultad elevo un poco la vista para ver un trozo bastante grande de ventana rota. En él cristal podía ver reflejado una figura gris que en su cara solo se presentaba una boca con dientes afilados. Su vista empezó a volverse más borrosa, pronto la figura gris se empezó a transformar en un hombre atractivo de tez mas oscura de la suya, con ojos azules oscuros como la noche y pelo negro como la tinta.

-Joyd...- una voz de atrás suya fue lo único que le advirtió que Road estaba también en ese edificio

Road to tardó en acercarse a él, con su mano libre esta le acarició la espalda y empezó a cantar una melodía terriblente familiar

"Y así, el chico cayó en lo profundo de sueños  
Sus ardientes llamas se quedaron en cenizas  
Una a una, crecen y viven en tu adorable rostro  
Miles de sueños flotan sobre la tierra  
sueños...  
Cuando sus ojos plateados temblaban en la noche... "  
- **Cállate-**  
"Naciste tú de una luz centelleante  
Y aunque pasen cientos de millones de meses y años,  
No importa cuántas oraciones vuelvan a la Tierra  
(SEGUIRÉ REZANDO.  
POR FAVOR, ENTREGA ESTE AMOR...)

Y así, el chico cayó en un profundo sueño. "  
 **-Road... Cállate** \- _esta no era mi voz_  
"Sus ardientes llamas se quedaron en cenizas  
Una a una, crecen y viven en tu adorable rostro  
Miles de sueños flotan sobre la Tierra  
Sueños...  
Cuando sus ojos plateados temblaban en la noche...  
Naciste tú de una luz centelleante  
Y aunque pasen cientos de millones de meses y años,  
No importa cuántas oraciones vuelvan a la tierra,  
Seguiré rezando.  
Por favor, entrega este amor.  
Deja que unamos nuestras manos y nos besemos "

 **-¡Cállate, Road!-** _¿Joyd, eres tú?_ **\- Aún después de lo que nos hizo ese traidor ¿sigues cantando su melodía?-**  
La voz de Joyd era profunda y llena de enojo

\- Tu eres él que sigue deseando a Neah a pesar de todo- cuando Road pronunció ese nombre sentí como Joyd empezó a retorcerse cada vez más, hasta él punto pareciese que estaba apunto de desgarrarme vivo

 **-Joyd ama dos cosas por encima de todo, él placer carnal y la sangre, y tu, Neah, le has dado las dos cosas, a si que eres probablemente él único amante al que no desechara- Jonathan Fer (Wisely)**

 _"Él chico de ojos grises, que ahora eran dorados como él oro, atacó la boca del mayor, besándolo con fiereza, con rabia, pasión y desenfreno. Mordió con fuerza él labio inferior de su amante exigiendo paso completo hacia su boca. Él mayor disfrutaba de aquel acto de desenfreno del Noé de la destrucción, a si que para subir de intensidad clavó con fuerza sus uñas en las caderas del más joven provocando que este mordira su labio aún con más fuerza sacándole sangre. Él pelimorado aprovechó esto y empezó a limpiar la boca de Joyd con la lengua mientras se restregaba contra él lo más posible._  
 _De un tirón de cabello William apartó a Neah de su cuerpo para luego arrojar al músico contra la puerta de madera e inmovilizarlo con sus brazos sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza._

 _-Oh, Neah, realmente sabes como excitarme - murmuró contra la piel grisácea del decimocuarto- sin duda eres hermoso "_

El Arca Blanca estaba bastante limpia a pesar de todas las veces que la Unidad Científica de la Orden había instalado en ella distintos trastos -como él los llamaba- para medir algo de las frecuencias del Arca -realmente no entendía a los científicos-.

Con cuidado caminó por las "calles" del Arca siendo seguido por Link. El rubio realmente no lo dejaba en paz, con él a su lado realmente sentía como si no pudiese respirar.

El peliblanco se dirigía hacia la sala secreta del _decimocuarto_ para investigar que había pasado con la sombra que había estado persiguiéndolo desde la batalla en él Arca y que al parecer había desaparecido desde él primer sueño sugerente que había tenido de ese Noé loco y él. Quizá estaba... ¿avergonzado?, él realmente no lo sabia pero quería saber como parar con esto, después de todo ya había tenido suficiente con los recuerdos de Neah y Joyd pero todo había empezado a ir a peor cuando ya no solo veía los recuerdos de Neah sino que él tenia sus propios sueños con ese irritante Noé, Tyki Mikk.  
Realmente agradecía no tener que encontrarse con él, porque sabia que si lo hacía se le tiraría encima, ya sea para acabarlo o besarlo, en cualquier caso ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba, sobretodo la primera.

Con un retortijón en él estómago ingreso en la sala del Músico con él rubio pisándole los talones. Una vez ahí se sentó en él sofá que había en él medio de la habitación y por instinto cerro los ojos

-Walker espero que...¿Walker qué esta pasando?- al oír la pregunta de Link el hijo del payaso abrió los ojos solo para ver que él inspector había desaparecido

-¡Oh, por el amor a la _Inocencia_ Link, ¿donde estas?!-una voz sorna se hizo presente antes de que siquiera pudiese ponerse en pie.  
Allen volteó para ver quien era y se sorprendió cuando quedo cara a cara con la sombra que lo había perseguido anteriormente. Sus rodtrs estaban tan juntos que la punta de su nariz toco la cara de la sombra. En ese momento la sombra pareció desvanecerse para dar paso a un hombre de aspecto joven y mirada traviesa, él mismo hombre que aparecía en sus sueños, a quien pertenecían los recuerdos, Neah

 **-Neah es encantador, eso lo se, pero también se que detrás de esa sonrisa se esconde algo que ni él sabe que existe- Cecil Epistain (Tryde)**

 _"Si hay una imagen que Joyd nunca olvidará es aquella que vio cuando el Conde lo mando a verificar el estado del más joven de los Noé, el chico que conoció en el baile, Neah, quien había sido mandado a su primera gran misión._  
 _Recuerda perfectamente haber llegado al bosque cerca de un pueblucho de Alemania, y que se dirigió hacia él centro del bosque, de donde provenía un fuerte olor a sangre._  
 _La imagen que se encontró al llegar ahí nunca podría olvidarla._  
 _Neah, el Noé de la destruccion, estaba cubierto de la sangre de sus víctimas, cuyos cadáveres rodearon al pelimorado, parado encima de un charco de sangre, sujetando él abrigo de un exorcista, con los ojos aún resplandeciendo en oro e iluminados por la luna, su sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras de su cara aun goteaba sangre fresca y con una gigantesca espada negra con cruz invertida en la mano derecha_

 _-Hola Joyd- la voz canturreaba las intenciones poco sanas de ambos"_

Allen parpadeó una cuantas veces mientras Neah aún sonreía socarronamente.

-¿No vas a decir nada sobrinito?- Neah se alejó un poco del rostro shockeado del menor

-Neah...¿Neah?- fue la respuesta de Allen

El de ojos dorados soltó una risita para luego rodear el sofá y sentarse en el reposa pies en frente de Allen

-Ese es mi nombre - dijo con voz divertida- y bien ¿me has hechado de menos?

 **-Cuando se trata del placer Joyd es él experto- Lauren Caterburry (Lustol)**

 _"-Joyd, ¿soy algo más para ti que un simple amante?-"_

 _"-_ Las voces en mi cabeza  
se niegan a callar  
los oigo todo él rato  
hasta en él bazar  
no las puedo silenciar  
ni las puedo entender  
ayudame pequeño hombre  
no se donde esconder  
...-"

Las siguientes paginas estaban completamente arrugadas.  
Esta "canción" era diferente a las demás, no parecía haber sido escrita por él talentoso Músico del Arca, sino por un pobre humano desesperado.

El Noé del placer caminó hacía los cajones derechos que se encontraba al costado de la cama y abrió la parcela del centro. En ella había una pequeña libreta de color negro con él nombre del dueño escrito en blanco en la contraportada "Neah ".  
Muchas de las hojas estaban rasgadas, rotas o rayadas, a si que no sabia si iba a encontrar algo útil ahi. Iba hojenado con impaciencia hasta que llegó a una pagina donde por fin pudo distinguir algo escrito

 **-Joyd, necesito que cuides de Neah, es muy importante- Mana (El Conde Milenario / Adam)**

" _-¡Neah, por favor basta, esta no es la solucción!- Desires gritaba_

 _-¡Cállate, cállame, callaos!¡Las voces no se callan!-Neah empezó a gritar y a perder más el control"_

El rostro de Allen estaba en blanco mientras caminaba hacia la posada en la que se hospedaba junto con Lavi, Lenalee y Link.  
La Gloria del Cazador era una posada de madera algo vieja y espeluznante , con diez habitaciones para huéspedes, un pequeño comedor, una cocina vieja, baños con mal olor y un salón lleno de cabezas de animales disecados y alfombras hechas de pelaje de animal.

Mientras Lavi y Lenalee hablaban de la posible localización de la _inocencia_ Link había decidido ir al baño y él se encontraba en un viejo sillón de cuero viendo la chimenea encendida.

La experiencia en el Arca aún lo tenia confundido y perturbado, incluso ahora podía sentir él calor que había desprendido él hermano de su "padre".

Silenciosamente se levantó del sillón y salió de la posada. No sabía porque hizo eso pero algo dentro de si ser le gritaba que saliese de ese lugar y vagase por las calles.

La noche ya había llegado al pequeño pueblo y la gente se metía es sus casa mientras los vagabundos salían de entre los oscuros callejones para hurgar en la basura

Pasó por encima de un pequeño puente de madera y se dirigió hacia una capilla que se encontraba cerca del bosque.  
Cuando llegó ahí no vió ninguna capilla, solo un gran pedrusco en él que había alguien sentado encima

 **-...Joyd...-** sus labios susurraron ese nombre de manera espectral sin que lo quisiera  
La oscura figura giró a verlo. Y en vez de encontrarse con él clásico brillo en los ojos de Tyki solo pudo ver tristeza, traición y enojo

 **-...Neah...Traidor-**

Y después todo fue oscuridad


End file.
